Episode 1
'' The Adventure Begins'' is the first episode of Shadow and Vegeta Unite!. Newgrounds release date: July 22, 2010 Youtube release date: September 19, 2010 Deviantart release date: September 22, 2010 Plot The series begins, with Shadow and Vegeta talking on an airship high above the skies. They speak of reaching an area soon before Rouge comes and tells them that Bulma will need their help. The screen then scrolls up and goes back two days to Sonic as he storms the Death Egg. Unknowingly he is being watched by Dr. Robotnik, who has kidnapped Amy Rose and Knuckles and Echinda. Once Sonic gets close, he is attacked by Android Shadow through a flying kick, and then struck by lighting by Metal Sonic. Suddenly Shadow comes in, and knocks the dopplegangers away, giving Sonic enough time to get up. When Sonic asks why Shadow is here, Rouge the bat and E-123 Omega show up. Shadow tells Sonic that they are here to defeat Dr. Robotnik for his latest escapade. Before they can continue though, Shadow decides to rid the world of Android Shadow and Metal Sonic once and for all. Sonic thanks Shadow believing he`s trying to help him, but Shadow reaffirms that he`s just trying to hinder Dr. Robotnik. He then sends Rouge and Omega away, and prepares to do battle with the robots. Android Shadow then taughts Shadow, saying that he will "surpass the original". Shadow, impressed by Android Shadow`s words, then taughts the android to attack. At that moment, Metal Sonic strikes Sonic with a powerful punch, which knocks Sonic away. Shadow then kicks Android Shadow who easily blocks it and counters with a punch. Shadow then teleports behind Android Shadow, and knocks him away with a punch to the back. After the android regains his balance, he`s strucken into the ground by a powerful down cut by Shadow who then follows up by a kick which knocks the android in the air. Shadow chases the android and tries to kick him, but Android Shadow dogdes it, and counters with multiple kicks. Shadow kicks the android away though, charges up a Chaos Spear, and strikes Android Shadow with it. The powerful blast then destroyes Android Shadow from the inside out. Meanwhile, Sonic regains balance from Metal Sonic`s punch, and begins to gain speed. Metal Sonic suddenly appears, and hits the ground with so much force, it sends a shockwave after Sonic, which he easily leaps over. Sonic then kicks Metal Sonic in the air, who flies behind Sonic for a sneak attack. Sonic sees this though, and strings together a combo of a punch and two kicks, before striking him constantly with a rapid punch attack. Metal Sonic knocks him a way though, and strikes him again with a rocket punch. Sonic rolls under the punch though, kicks Metal Sonic in the air, and impales him with a kick through the chest, destroying him. As Shadow returns to his mission, Sonic shows up to thank him for saving him. Shadow once again tells Sonic he`s trying to stop Dr. Robotnik, and not to help him. Dr. Robotnik then appears and asks why they are here. Sonic, angered by his comment, then yells at him. Shadow on the other hand, states that he`s here to arrest him because of the recent theft of Chaos Emeralds. Dr. Robotnik then states that he can "bargain" with them, and brings out metallic claws holding Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge. Knuckles then tells Shadow to hand of his Chaos Emerald, which Shadow does without hesitation. The Chaos Emerald then floats away, and is reunited with the six other Chaos Emerald. Dr. Robotnik then states that he is going to become king of the galaxy. Sonic is baffled by the remark, and believes that he can`t do it. Dr. Robotnik then begins to explain. He tales them that their used to be one Earth. Sonic retorts that there has always be one Earth, which Dr. Robotnik dismisses with anger. He continues his tale, and speaks of seven mystical orbs which split the world into two worlds. The orbs were called Dragon Balls, and they hold the secret to summoning Shenron, Chaos` twin brother. Dr. Robotnik then uses the Chaos Emeralds to summon Shenron, and upon doing this causes a link to appear. In an empty feild on his world, Goku then appears, doing training, when he notices a Dragon Ball fly by. He then chases the Dragon Ball down, but runs into Vegeta, who also noticed the Dragon Balls flying. He also notices a strong power level. Goku states that there are seven of them, and not only that, but they are stronger than Buu. He then says the Dragon Balls are being called by that power. Back on the Death Egg, the Chaos Emeralds then begin to exunt large amounts of energy. Dr. Robotnik then drop his unconscious hostages, but Shadow and Sonic catch Rouge and Amy before they fall. A bright light then fills the room, and Shenron appears before everyone. Dr. Robotnik and Sonic then gaze at the dragon in awe, as Shenron asks for a wish. At that moment, Dr. Robotnik asks to become king of the world. As Shenron is in the proccess of making the wish, Shadow then warps the Chaos Emeralds away, breaking the link between Earth and Mobius. This also causes the worlds to merge into one. When Shadow comes to, he and a unconscious Rouge are in a eerie forest. Shadow then tries to figure out what happened, when suddenly Vegeta appears, confused by where he is, and where everything went. The two argue with each other, and prepare to fight, but are stopped by Tikal. She then tells them that they must look for the Chaos Emeralds and Dragon Balls. She also reveals that she brought Shadow and Vegeta to the forest. She also tells them, that their worlds had become one through the wish Dr. Robotnik made and not only that, but the wish also worked. Dr. Robotnik is the king of world! Vegeta arogantly states, that he would easily deal with Dr. Robotnik, but Tikal says other wise. Vegeta is angered by her words, stating that he refuses to be lectured to by an animal. At that moment, Bulma comes before Vegeta in the egg cart. She states to him, that she was with Trunks before she suddenly appeared in the forest. Tikal, irritated by the time they`re wasting, comes before Bulma stating that she need`s here help. Bulma asks why Tikal is ghostly, with Tikal answering that their worlds are going to be ripped apart. Startled by the fact, Bulma asks why. Tikal just says that they need to collect all seven Dragon Balls and all seven Chaos Emeralds before the end of the year, or else the world will crumble and fall. After that, Tikal dissapears. Bulma thinks over the information, and asks Vegeta what they`ll do. Vegeta states that he`ll kill Shadow and Rouge, and then kill Dr. Robotnik, with Shadow obviously protesting. Vegeta gets angered by Shadow`s protest, and prepares to battle him, when Bulma yells at the two. She then asks for Shadow`s name, which he answers. She then invites Shadow and Rouge to her airship called the Nautilus, and leaves to lead them to her it. Shadow picks up Rouge and prepares to follow Bulma, when Vegeta comes to him. He asks him of a strong power level he sensed, but before he can get an answer, Bulma yells at him to hurry up. Vegeta brushes off his question, and leaves. As Shadow thinks about his question, the green Chaos Emerald appears and comes to him. Later on, Rouge awakes, and Shadow explains to her everything thats happened. She catches on quick since crazy things happen to her and Shadow constantly. Bulma says she`s impressed by Rouge and Shadow smarts, and how quick they understand things, unlike her stubborn husband. Shadow then asks Bulma who her husband is, unaware by the fact that Vegeta is her husband. After she tells them, the Nautilus appears. On the Nautilus Bulma states that she has given the Dragon Radar the ability to find Chaos Emeralds. She then regretfully tells Shadow and Rouge that Angel Island doesn`t exist, neither does the Master Emerald they were speaking of. Vegeta says he senses it though. At that moment, Shadow says that a great trouble looms over the world. The Dragon Radar then begins to pick up a Chaos Emerald, 15 miles south, 17 miles east. And so, the quest for the Dragon Balls and Chaos Emeralds have begun, but what has become of everyone else? As Shadow said, many factors will come into play on the course of this adventure. What will become of our heroes though? Answers to these questions and more... next time... Trivia *The line Tikal says to Vegeta about attacking Dr. Robotnik "Search your feelings! You know it as well as I!" is the same line Vegeta says to Goku before they fight Omega Shenron in episode 59 of Dragon Ball GT. *This is the only episode that Vegeta does not fight in. *References to the worlds spliting apart will be made in episode 3 by Knuckles.